This invention relates to a connector for connecting an implement to a handle and/or shaft.
It is often desirable that a connector for connecting a handle and/or shaft to an implement should be detachable. Not only can this facilitate packaging and storage, but it enables a supplier to keep a stock of similar handles/shafts which may be supplied for use with a variety of different implements, according to demand. Also, a user may then require only a single handle/shaft which may be used interchangably with a whole range of different implements. Detachable connectors often therefore comprise two engagable components, one component for mounting on a handle/shaft and the other for mounting on the implement.
In one common form of connector, the component for mounting on the handle/shaft comprises an externally threaded spigot which may be screwed into an integrally threaded socket on a second component for mounting on the implement. For cheapness and ease of manufacture, the components are often formed from plastics.
While such connectors are very suitable for implements which have only comparatively light use, it is sometimes found, particularly with cleaning implements which undergo heavy industrial use, that the connectors can fail. With time, the engagement between the threaded spigot and the socket may loosen, or the weight of the implement, or the heavy use to which it is subjected, may result in the threaded spigot bending or even snapping. This may be particularly liable to occur if the handle/shaft is to be used interchangeably with a whole range of implements, since the repeated connection and disconnecting can cause rapid failure of conventional screwed connectors.
The present invention seeks to overcome this problem.
According to the present invention, there is provided a connector comprising first and second engagable components for mounting on an implement and a handle and/or shaft, respectively, the first component having a boss formed with an internal socket and an outer peripheral surface surrounding the socket, and the second component comprising an insert member, a sleeve member which is independent of the insert member, and means for interengaging the insert and sleeve members when the insert member is received in the sleeve member, the insert member having an insert portion engagable within an opening in the end of the handle and/or shaft and a spigot portion adapted to fit within the internal socket of the boss, the sleeve member having a first portion engagable with the external surface of the end of the handle and/or shaft, and a second portion engagable with the outer peripheral surface of the first component.
The present invention will now be described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings.